Daiki
' DDaiki (Kuroshobi / Kishi) A fanloid without any official / particular last name, like Meiko and Kaito His name has different meanings but the meaning in his name "Great Noble" written in 大貴 Design ((will be edited soon)) Personality When meeting up with someone he doesn't know, he is usually the Kuudere type. He is serious and emotionless when they are around him. He also can be rude to people he doesn't know--usually he's rude to the people who are gossiping about him, even though they don't know him. When around his friends, he is usually the person who likes to have fun. It is noted that he is a deredere type. He is also the person who likes to play computer games (or any games that are suggested by his friends). He is also very kind when around them. It is also noted by his creator that he is the silent yandere type. When someone talks to the person he likes he usually would stalk them and murder them. He also blushes when she is around. It is also noted that he uses a chainsaw when killing and chains for tying them. Biography Just like mentioned before he is the bipolar type. He is the reserved type when he was still young. He is also adopted by the Kuroshobi family, thus "having" the name Daiki Kuroshobi. Since he was still young he grew a deep admiration for Kichona, as a sister of course ''or so he thought. He also protects her when she is a bit weak, yet still she protects him most of the time. He also has a not-too-deep hatred for Jun because he is always--if not mostly, touching Kichona, yet despite the hatred/rivalry they also agree on something like protecting her. He also has an older brother, who he admires. At some point at the age of 10, he met Kiyoshi and Mitsuru, whom at some point grows to hate Kiyoshi... and Mitsuru--which was not really confirmed. Voice configuration ((will be edited assumed to be Human)) Notable media Additional info Relationships '''Official Fanloids Zatsune Miku: Favorite Fanloid Akita Neru: Meh.. *shrugs* Utau Kasane Teto: Favorite Female Utau Fanloid In general Kichona Kuroshobi: his adopted big sister her as a big sister Katsu Kuroshobi: adopted big brother him Tadashi Mamoru: approves of him being the lover of Kichona, sees him as a brother Jun Akihiko: rival (ang pinaka unang tanga na nakilala ko) Orana Koe: admires her as a friend Mirai Ne: Friend Kiyoshi: rival... (isang tanga) Mitsuru: friend, rival(?) Vocaloids Luka Megurine: Favorite Female Vocaloid Meiko: 2nd Favorite Vocaloid Len Kagamine: secretly dislikes (not hate just dislikes him) Kaito: ...... who? ...... Appearances This is where you write up the list of appearances the character is featured. Examples -The character has fanart on DeviantART -They are in a story created by you -They are featured in a Video or other media Trivia *He hates Jun because of his over-protective nature on Kichona *His other obsession is chains *His last name was suppose to be Kishi (騎士) which means "Knight" *He call the clingy people Tanga, a filipino word for idiot (emphasizing his Filipino blood) Gallery unknown-icon.png| External links *Here Category:Fanloid Category:Male Category:Characters by Airi Kimiko